Mistletoe
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: The Cullen's are having a party for the holidays. When Leah and Jake accidentally end up underneath the mistletoe Leah's hidden feelings might finally surface creating a big mess for her to figure out. Holiday one-shot!


Mistletoe

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Here's a little Blackwater to go with your holidays. Enjoy.

It was snowing on the eve of Christmas in Forks this year. The pack had decided to attend the Cullen Town Christmas Eve Party. For the Cullens, the party was a way of showing everyone the Cullens were normal and had nothing to hide. For the pack it was a way of keeping peace and making sure there was no hostility which some feared if we had declined the invitation. The story for Nessie was that she was a foster kid staying with the Cullens for the holidays which was believable because Carlisle and Esme had "adopted" the rest of the bunch.

I look around outside and take the last breath of fresh air before I enter into the overly sweet aroma that was becoming easier to be around although it was still hard. An elbow jabs into my side and I turn and glare at the attacker. Seth is smiling ear to ear.

"I saw that." Seth smiles.

"What?" I stop and whisper.

"That intake of breath, Leah it's really not that bad. You can just admit it now." Seth smiles.

"I'm not a leech lover Seth. I don't appreciate the smell as much as you and…" I fade out when I see Jake standing in the doorway greeting the guests. He's in a black suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath. The light blue contrasts perfectly with his russet skin. His tie is a darker blue and the way the Christmas lights hanging over the door shined on him make him look like the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth. I try to put a façade on my reaction to Jake but I hear Seth chuckle and I know that he witnessed my moment of weakness.

"Have good night Sis." Seth says as he walks into the Cullen house greeting everyone happily.

I turn away from the house for a moment and take a deep breath. Jake had warned me that if it came down to it, he'd give me Alpha orders to make me behave. If there was anything I couldn't stand, it was the way it feels to be under Alpha's orders. I look up and watch the snowflakes fall; the flakes melt instantly as they come in contact with my skin. I take in the cool sensation to make myself calm.

"Who are you trying to impress tonight Leah?" A deep voices whispers in my ears. I smile and turn to face the familiar voice.

"No one, can't a girl just dress nicely once in a while without it being for a guy?" I look up to him. He is referring to the fact that I dressed up for tonight. I was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress when the light catches the dress at the right point; it sparkles like the night sky full of stars. The dress hugs my chest and slightly flows out from underneath it but still holds to my form. The dress ends at about mid-thigh elongating my legs in the black ballet flats I chose to wear tonight. My hair was slightly wavy and I had a touch of make up on tonight as well so I guess I didn't look the way I usually looked.

"Well that was my way of telling you that you look nice tonight." Jasper says to me softly. He is wearing a classy black and white suit. "Any man would be lucky to be seen with you tonight."

"Is that why you are out here with me?" I ask him smiling. Jasper is the Cullen I like the most. He's always been the nicest to me.

"Of course," he winks. "Merry Christmas, Leah."

"Merry Christmas, Jasper." I smile back as I catch Alice dancing over towards us. Alice is wearing a beautiful deep purple dress with a cardigan, leggings and ballet flats. To top off her outfit is a cute headband with a bow on top of it.

"Leah you came!" Alice says excitedly. "Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"Merry Christmas Alice! Thanks for inviting me." I say.

"Jasper we must get inside, some friends are looking for us." Alice says.

"See you later." I say to them as they walk away. I look up to the door and decide I should probably go in. I smile to myself when I realize Jake isn't at his post which means I can get in through the door without him making a big deal about the way I look tonight and I won't lose control of my emotions for him when he's so close to me.

As I walk through the threshold of the door, my foot catches on something and I go flying forward. Warm arms wrap around me right before I make impact with the hardwood floor. I curse under my breath and look up to the person who saved me, meeting his warm eyes.

"You okay Lee?" He asks and chuckles after trying to hold the chuckle back and failing.

I nod. "It would be you to catch me. Just my luck." I say and take notice as the lights over the threshold create beautiful colors across his skin. He's staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable. I feel like I have something on my face.

I look around and everyone is staring at us. I'm still in Jake's arms and he's kneeling on the ground holding me. We are close… really close… too close. I can smell the forest on him, I know that right before the party he went for a run in the forest with Embry and the smell is left on him.

"You can let me go now Jake." I say awkwardly.

"Look the mistletoe!" A girl from Bella's school with dark brown curly hair cheers. "You guys have to kiss!"

I glare at her for making an awkward situation even more awkward. Jake pulls me up with him and his arms are still around me.

"No we don't." I shake my head and push out of Jake's arms. I look to Edward or Bella or anyone to help me out. Jake was fated to be with Nessie, someone should see how messed up this is.

"Sorry Leah, it is tradition." Seth chimes in. I glare at him.

"I'm not one for traditions." I say and start walking away.

"Come on Leah it will be innocent. Don't ruin the Christmas spirit." Emmett smiles to me. "Go on Jake! Kiss the crap out of her. Don't be responsible for ruining the party."

"Shut up." I tell him but someone grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the doorway. I end up against Jake's chest. I look up to him. "Jake…" I say. His other hand caresses my cheek gently. "We don't have to do this." I say softly and I don't know how convincing I sound.

"We can't be responsible for ruining the party." Jake smirks and he leans in slowly. His lips touch mine softly and carefully and then there's this spark, a spark that I can only imagine is what people talk about when they say they see fireworks in kisses. I forget about everyone watching, I forget about Nessie, and I forget about why we are kissing. I kiss Jake back and wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him closer to me. Jake continues the kiss; his tongue gently runs over my bottom lip and his hand around my wrist moves down to lace through my fingers. I keep kissing him, I'd kiss him forever.

I hear a whistle then suddenly I remember everything, I remember everyone watching, I remember Nessie, and I remember exactly why we are kissing, a stupid tradition.

I break away from him abruptly and I'm flustered. I stare at him horrified that I allowed myself to react that way to him especially in front of everyone. I bite my bottom lip. "I have to go." I murmur and I rush out of the house.

I start running and running. I focus on the cool air and snow hitting my face as I run. I force myself to focus on everything, everything but Jake's lips against mine softly, gently, passionately, needing me the way I need him. I shake away the thought and focus on the stars, on the ground beneath my feet, on the bark of the trees as I run by them. I force myself to stay calm, I don't want to morph. I slow down and catch my breath. I watch as the breath escapes my lips and travels through the air.

I start pacing in circles; I shouldn't have run like that, now I make it look like it was something it wasn't. Now, Jake knows that it meant something to me. I start getting angry with me. But how was I supposed to continue with the party as if nothing happened, as if he didn't reignite a flame that I fought so hard to extinguish? I shouldn't have ran but I did, now what am I to do?

"You look like a crazy person." Jake's voice interrupts my thoughts and I jump and turn toward the voice.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"To check on you." Jake says simply as if nothing had changed, as if we didn't just have a heated kiss in front of everyone including his future in-laws. At that thought my stomach clenches and I feel like I'm about to be sick, the one he had chosen wasn't even two-years old, that was just… wrong. "That kiss was sort of…intense."

What am I supposed to say to that?

"Really? I didn't feel a thing." I say nonchalantly. "Why was it… intense?"

Jake smiles a knowing smile and he moves closer, his warm hand takes mine. "I know you felt that Leah, no need to lie, it's just you and me now."

After a second of getting caught up in him, I pull my hand away with the thought of imprints. "What feeling are you referring toJake?" I say and act annoyed.

"Damn it Leah," He seems frustrated and he struggles with what to say next. "The kiss… Leah… that feeling that I felt during it… wasn't one sided, I could tell." Jake says.

"How can you tell Jake?" I say. "I'm just a cold, heartless annoying bitch. I don't feel anything."

"Stop it Leah, I've never said that about you. You are none of those things." Jake says seriously and the moon plays off his skin perfectly.

"But other people have." I say softly.

"They don't matter." Jake says.

I meet his warm chocolate eyes for the first time since he found me. "What makes you think that I'm not a cold, heartless annoying bitch?" I dare to ask and instantly regret it once it has left my lips. I'm afraid of his answer.

Jake moves close to me and one hand grabs my wrist and pulls me against him, the second I feel his warmth I relax a little. Jake's fingers run over my bottom lips and then begin tracing both of my lips softly. "Because tonight, I kissed you, I tasted you; I felt your fire and your passion." His hand leaves my lips and I hear myself whimper at the loss of his touch, he smiles at this a little. His hand then caresses my cheek. "I saw the fear in your eyes when you ran out of that house after seeing all of those faces. You can be annoying at times, like earlier when you refused to admit that you felt at least a shred of what I felt during that kiss but everyone has their annoying moments. You are one of the most stubborn people I know and that can be frustrating but strangely that draws me to you more and more. You are the most beautiful person in the world." He says to me softly as if it were just for me to hear. Jake leans down and begins placing gentle kisses on my cheeks, chin, and forehead. A few soft moans escape my lips through the torment.

"I can't take this." I say and Jake stops looking to me surprised. "What are you getting at Jake because torture is not something I'm fond of."

"Torture? You seemed to be enjoying it." Jake smiles. "The last thing I would want is to torture you." He says seriously and the pad of his thumb brushes my jaw. "Don't you get it Leah? I love you, I've always loved you." He says gently.

"What about Nessie?" I push him away. "She is your imprint! This can only end in heartbreak for me, Jake. I can't go through that again. This, you being this close to me, kissing me, touching me, this is the worst kind of torture."

"I don't love Nessie Leah!" Jake declares.

"But you will!" I raise my voice to him and I flinch when I hear my voice crack. A tear threatens to fall. "When the time is right, you will love her the way you are destined to love her. You will leave me and you and Nessie will become lovers and start a family with her. You'll forget about me, and I'll just be stuck here to watch in misery. I… I can't allow myself to feel for you when I know how this story ends, when I know who is left with the shattered heart."

"I can never think of Nessie the way I think of you." Jake says. "You are the one that occupies my thoughts; you are the one I care the most for. You are my anchor Leah. When we kissed…" Jake runs his fingers through his hair. "I've never felt that alive. You make me feel alive, Leah, only you."

"How can you torture me like this Jake?" I say and a tear dances down my cheek. "How can you dangle these beautiful words in front of me?"

"I've talked to all of the others, the ones that have imprinted, I'm different than them. They've all dreamt of the future with their imprints. If it came down to choosing one person to survive on the entire planet, they'd choose their imprint. I've dreamt of you and only you in a romantic sense. I've dreamt of Nessie, yes, but we are only friends. I become whatever she needs of me, and I feel like Nessie and I are only meant to be best friends. I'd choose you Leah, every time. I am choosing you. I don't know if this will be perfect, it probably won't but I want to be with you, and only you." Jake says softly to me.

"You realize you are fighting fate." I say to him.

"I choose my own fate Leah, and I choose you." Jake says. "Give me a chance Lee, give us a chance."

"My head is telling me to run Jake. But my heart is telling me that this could be beautiful, heartbreak or not, that if I walk away right now, I'll never forgive myself." I say to him.

"Don't run from this." Jake whispers and the pad of his thumb rubs my jaw soothingly.

"Please don't break my heart." I beg him gently.

"Never." Jake whispers his promise and he pulls me close and his lips collide with mine and send me into a beautiful place where everything is perfect and nothing hurts. I kiss him back. Nothing could be more perfect than his lips against mine.

We continue to kiss passionately and I pull away, but I stay inches from his lips. "I love you Jake." I whisper and I kiss him again.

I feel him smile underneath the kiss and he pulls me against him more. "Merry Christmas," Jake mumbles between kisses.

"Merry Christmas," I reply between kisses after him.

We stay in the forest, cuddling and kissing as the snow falls around us, melting instantly with contact to our heated skin. We lose track of time caught up in each other, just enjoying being together.

After another kissing session, Jake pulls away. "We need to get back to the reservation. Your mom would kill me if I didn't return you." I groan but I know he is right.

Jake walks me back to my house and we stand in front of my house. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Jake says.

I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him again. "Stay with me." I whisper to him after another wonderful kiss. I thought I would get used to the kisses, but I haven't, and I'm not so sure I will anymore.

"Leah? Is that you?" My mom calls from the porch. "Jacob?"

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater!" Jake calls to my mom. Jake looks back to me and I can see passion, lust, love and happiness in his warm eyes. I smile at this, knowing that I was the reason for the feelings in his eyes. "I need to go check on Billy." He says softly. "Leave your window open." He whispers close to my ear and kisses my cheek. "Bye Mrs. Clearwater!"

"Bye Jacob!" My mom calls from the porch and I walk up to her smiling.

"What was that about?" My mom asks me.

"Nothing," I smile. "Love you Mom, I'm going to bed." I say to her and I rush up to my room after I'm out of her sight.

I open my bedroom window and I quickly walk to the bathroom to refresh myself. I notice my hair was a mess from where Jake had run his hands through them. No wonder why my mom looked at me so funny. I brush my hair and my teeth. I put on more deodorant and check myself in the mirror. I rush back to my bedroom hoping to see him, but he isn't there. I sigh sadly and I lie on my bed and begin to read a magazine to pass the time.

After about twenty minutes I hear a thud and I look up with a smile on my face. Jake walks over to me and he hovers over me with a smile, his lips touch mine gently then he pulls away. "Hi." He whispers.

"Hi," I smile to him.

He leans back a little and he takes in my image. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispers.

I smile and shake my head. "You haven't actually."

"Well, you do." He says, I giggle and he kisses my neck. He pulls away, "Gorgeous," another kiss, this time closer to my jaw. "Flawless," another kiss this time on my chin, "Dazzling," another kiss one cheek, "Alluring," kiss on the other cheek, "Stunning," kiss on my forehead, "Beautiful," and finally his lips touch mine. I kiss him back smiling through the kisses.

"Thank you," I murmur and he makes a sound that I don't quite understand.

When I feel like everything is getting too heated, I pull away. "Jake…" I say softly. "I don't want to go too far tonight. Can you just hold me and kiss me?"

Jake smiles. "Yeah babe, slide over."

I smile to him and slide over. Jake lies behind me and takes me in his arms. He runs his fingers through my hair and I've never felt more safe, calm, warm and happy all at the same time. Occasionally, he kisses me gently and I find myself fighting sleep. I lose the battle and I drift off into a warm sleep with a smile still on my face.


End file.
